The Predator and the Prey
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: A lone assassin who is known for taking down whole gangs by himself, is now in trouble with all the gangs in Jasper City. The bad news is for them he's never missed, more bad news for them he's teaming up with some new friends to take them out... Read and see...
1. Crushed to save my crush

(Ok guys my 4th story hope you likes it, ok and what do you think your doing? -looks at Ice and Ammy who are on top of my monitor- meh on with the chapter!)

Ice's p.o.v

I'm 19 years old, have white fur, silver eyes, and no parents, although I have a job and I'm good at it to, I'm an assassin for hire. I've been an assassin since I was 15 the day after my parents were killed by a gang, I mostly work for gangs you could call me a one man army, I take on whole gangs at once, I'm exited about the job I've just been given, today I've been given the great opportunity thanks to the 'Hot Fang' gang I get to have my revenge on the gang that killed my parents. I had just arrived on scene a block away from the 'HightTop' gangs hideout, I grabbed my gear then got setup, I took out my M40A1 with, silencer, FMJ, and ACR scope, I also setup my Swat-556 with reflex sights, fast mag, FMJ, and arctic camo. I got down on my stomach and put my M40A1 on a tripod then turned on my thermal to see the targets, there were two on the roof, I dropped them both with head shots, three on the streets dead in two seconds, people scattered now its time to go to work. I put my M40A1 on my back and picked up my Swat-556, I walked across the street with a pack of C4 then planted it on the door, "And now, let the fun begin" I said to my self hitting the detonator and blowing the door down. I tossed in a smoke grenade and walked in, I cleared the first floor two minutes later, "Meh, I'm gonna have fun now," I said putting my Swat-556 on my back with my sniper and pulled out my Tac 45.s or my Alpha and Omega (Omega is engraved in the silver plated Tac, and Alpha is engraved in the gold plated one) I put silencers on them and walked up stairs where I was met with four thugs and a juggernaut "Well, this will make it a challenge" I thought to my self ducking behind a crate to dodge the incoming fire, I put away my Tac.s and grabbed my silver combat knife and another pack of C4. I jumped over the crate slit the closest thugs throat then stuck the C4 on the back of the juggernaut and smiled, I set off the C4 and blood splattered all over the place including me. The last thug was reaching for his AK-47 I pulled my Omega and shot him in the hand he wailed in pain, I walked passed him and shot him between the eyes while I walked by.

I was now on the last floor, I saw about ten guys, two juggernauts, seven thugs and my target Tom Hightop I pulled my sniped and climbed to the top of a stack of crates, I scoped in and said, "I've scent-marked you as my prey... And now I'm your predator," I shot the bullet went straight through his eye and in to his brain. He then collapsed dead, I smiled then grabbed about ten grenades pulled the pins threw them and ran, I made it over to Tom and snatched his neckless as prof I killed him, then I got my ass out of there and when I got to the bottom floor I turned to the main beam holding this building up planted C4 walked out then BOOM! "Ok, now it time to get paid," I said putting my gear in the back of my hummer and drove to the 'Hot Fang's' hideout. I drove up in front of the abandon factory that they used as a hideout, the gang leader was waiting outside with his bodyguards, "Well? Did you kill him?" the leader asked in impatiently, I nodded and held up the neckless, he paid me and I got back in my car and drove to my hideout which was an abandon mansion on the outskirts of Jasper, I drove up parked my hummed grabbed my gear and went inside. "Ah it's good to be home," I said walking to my storage room where I kept my weapons I put them away then walked to my vault in the basement, when I was done I walked up stairs and went into my room toke off my shoes plopped down on my bed and was out cold as soon as I hit the mantras...

Next Day...

I woke up, got a shower, tossed my clothes in the hamper, got dressed, then went down to the kitchen. When I was done eating I decided to check my email to see if I've gotten a contract on a gang or a target, no contracts so I went to the park to go for a walk, it was a nice and sunny day out nice, quiet, and peaceful. Then I saw four wolves walking toward me.

Humphrey's p.o.v

"Oh, come on Humphrey we can take him, he won't last long," Mooch said as they got out of their black SUV, "Well, I kinda agree with Humphrey on this on Mooch, he IS the world's most deadly assassin," Salty added. "Well, there he is let's just get this over with" I said grabbing my B23R with long barrel, FMJ, and extended clip, we were walking toward him and he looked over at us and raised an eyebrow, "I hope this goes ok I wanna see Kate again," I thought to my self while catching up to the guys.

Ice's p.o.v

They walked over to me and I was ready if they try anything I'll pull my 44. Magnum with a silencer and FMJ, I also had my backpack full of C4 and my combat knife. "Can I help you?" I asked then the larger one said "Yeah! The 'Curb Stomp' gang wants your head!" I chuckled and asked, "Well, do they want my actual head or something of mine?" I asked, "Well, I don't think it maters" the tall one said, "Ok, here," I said handing them my backpack filled with C4. "Well, gee thanks!" the short one said then they walked away, "Well, they were very stupid now I'm going to blow up their hideout," I thought to my self watching them drive off in their SUV. I followed them by roof top they only drove two blocks so it was easy, they stopped at what looked like a twenty story building, well the Curb Stomp gang is the most powerful gang in Jasper, I took out my thermal scope to see where they go, they got in an elevator and went to the eighteenth floor and gave backpack to someone my guess their boss, I pulled out my detonator and waited. When I saw him sit down and begin to open my backpack, "Click. Click. Boom!" I said then BOOM! the whole floor blown to bits, "well, I've got nothing to worry about" I said walking to a fire escape to get off the building when I was shot in the arm. "Aww Shit!" I yelled then turned to see a sniper on the floor where the C4 went off, I turned and fired hitting him in the leg making him off balance, I smiled turned and started to walk again holding my arm to try and stop the bleeding when another shot zipped right by my head, I turned to see him still trying to snipe me "Aww give it a damn rest!" I said shooting again this time making him fall around 150ft to the hard concrete in the street. I smiled and was about 12ft from the fire escape when I heard a rocket coming straight for me, I dodged it but, I jumped over a little to far and fell 15ft and, landed on a car braking about three or four ribs, I jumped off and sprained my ankle but, ignored the pain then I turned to see the ass hole who shot at me reloading his RPG I pulled my 44. and shot the rocket bowing him to bits and chunks of flesh. I continued down the the street, when I was half way down the street I heard footsteps behind me I turned to see about twelve wolves wearing paintball masks, most carrying automatics but, one carrying a damn death machine. "Shit" is all I said then I shot two in the head and injured one of them, then my gun was shot out of my hand, "Give up! Your not gonna win!" a tan she-wolf with an AN-94 pointed at me, "Ha give up?" I asked pulling out a concution grenade covering my eyes and throwing it down blinding most of them. The tan she-wolf and another she-wolf were still coming at me, "Gah screw off!" I yelled pulling out my extra 44. and shot the tan she wolf in the shoulder and the black one in the hip, "Aww now this is some bull! I never miss!" I said still moving up. The black she-wolf got up and was about 5ft away when a black hawk helicopter fired a missile which nailed a building behind us making it fall I saw a huge piece of rubble about to flatten her. "Look Out!" I yelled shoving her out of the way only to get crushed by rubble.

I looked around seeing nothing but, rock I was under I could already tell that the Curb Stomp gang is gonna leave me for dead, and you know what I had nothing to live for and I had my revenge. I just thought about my parents, then I saw a light shine through the rubble, someone is actually digging me out? but, why I tried to kill them? Another piece of rock was moved and I saw the she-wolf I just saved, "Hey give me your paw," she said reaching out I grabbed it and she pulled me out. "Aww man that had to hurt, are you ok?" she asked "Yeah, I guess other than I've been shot, sprained my ankle, and broke about four or five ribs, and whyed you save me? I blew up your hideout, killed some of your friends, and even shot you!" I said extremely confused, she took off her mask revieling a beautiful black she-wolf with gold eyes, white tipped ears, and gray circles under her eyes. "Well, you saved my life so I saved yours," she said smiling and blushed when she realized I was still starring at her then I shook out of my trance and asked, "Well thank you and what's your name?" "Ammy, yours?" "Ice" I said then she went wide eyed, "So your the wolf who's been wiping out gangs singal handedly!?" she said a little surprised, I nodded, then her gang ran up pointing their guns at me I just sat there, "Now do you give up?" the tan she-wolf asked again, "Uh Doi! I've been shot, sprained my ankle, broken about four or five ribs, and got crushed by rubble saving her! So yeah I give up! Happy now!?" I asked very pissed off now, they all toke their masks off, I saw one of the wolves I had given my backpack to, "Ok, let's get HIM back to our hideout," "Yes Ma'am!" they said in unison, Ammy helped me to their hideout.

When we got to their hideout the tan she-wolf introduced her self, "Ok, now that, that shits over with, my name is Kate I'm the daughter of the leaders of our gang, and she is my sister Lilly," she said pointing to a pure white she-wolf with lavender eyes, she was reloading her Uzis. "That's her mate Garth," she said pointing to a muscular red wolf with pine green eyes, he was polishing his death machine, "And that's my mate Humphrey," she said pointing to a gray wolf with ice blue eyes, he was setting up C4 connections. "That's Sebastian" (Ty for letting me borrow him Dawn!) he was a lean pure black wolf with orange eyes, he was bandaging up his shoulder where I shot him earlier, "those three over there are Salty, Shaky, and Mooch" I looked over to the three that I had given my backpack to, "and last but, not least the demolition expert in our gang Cicles," she said gesturing to a wolf the same size as Garth but, with light gray fur with streaks of white, and aqua eyes. After I met everyone Ammy took me to the medical room where there was a older tan she-wolf with amber eyes, "Eve?" "Yes dear? Oh who's this?" She asked "This is Ice," then Eve growled and picked up a scalpel "So your the one who blew up our hideout!?" I just nodded not afraid of her, "Now Eve hang on he saved my life" Ammy said getting in front of me. Eve calmed down and said "ok you forgiven now what's the problem here?" Eve asked walking up to me...

10 mins later...

"There now all patched up and you'll meet my husband tomorrow dear, you can stay here for tonight I'm sure Ammy won't mind bunking with you," she said making me blush, Ammy giggled and said I could sleep with her, we went to her door "Well here we are," she said then opened the door, her room had a bathroom, closet, flat screen TV, a bed (big enough for three), a nightstand, and an XBOX. "Nice digs," I said which made her smile, then said "ok I'm going to put my pjs on be right back she said grabbing something out of her closet and walking into her bathroom, a couple seconds later she came out wearing a pair of short shorts, and a tank top, "okay, ready for bed?" she asked "yeah, just need a pillow and I'll be good" I said she giggled and said "What did you think I ment when I said 'sleep WITH me'?" I then turned red and said "are you sure?" "Well duh! I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure," and with that I took off my shoes and shirt and hopped in bed, she snuggled up next to me we said our good nights and went to sleep...

(well there's my new story leave a comment bye!)


	2. A cyber dilemma

(Ok here's chapter 2 of Predator and Prey, also Ice and Ammy chewed on the cords of my computer so it died X_X (but, it DID die irl) so here's the chapter)

Ice's p.o.v

I woke up the next morning with Ammy laying on my chest, I then noticed that the bandage Eve put around my arm needed changed so I genially moved Ammy's head off my chest and on to the pillow next to her, I then put my legs off the side of the bed put on my shoes then my shirt and got up only to have pain shoot up my left leg and fell to the floor with a *Thud*. Then I remembered I sprained my ankle, I started to get up then a paw appeared in front of me "need a paw?" Ammy asked, "Yeah thanks, and I didn't mean to wake you up," I said while being helped up, then Ammy put my right arm around her neck and she helped me to the med lab where we found Eve sowing up the bullet wound I gave Sebastian yesterday. "Hey Eve, Sebastian," "Hey Ammy," they say in unison, Sebastian raises an eyebrow "Aren't you the wolf that shot me?" he asked me, I nodded "Well, next time you try to ki-" I cut him off, "I didn't aim to kill you I only injure those farthest away closer targets are dead. Unless there's a contract on your gang or your head then all of you would be dead," I said with no emotion and a serious look on my face.

They were silent for about ten minutes until Eve said, "There you are Sebastian, now that should heal in about two days," then he got up grabbed his t-shirt and jacket and left, "Ok so you need you bandage changed?" I nodded, she changed it in a couple minutes, then the radio on the cabinet went of, "Eve Pick Up Please! We've Got BiG Trouble Comin' Our Way!" someone said over it. Eve then wiped the blood off her hands with a rag then walked over and picked it up, "Yes Ander? What's wrong?" Eve asked, "We've got about thirty maybe fifty enemy gang members but, there's this big metal thing, I don't know what it is but, it's huge about nine, ten feet tall, we'd better get ready they just came around the turn, I'm coming down and telling Winston the situation, Ander out." with that Eve turned off the mic and told us to grab our gear. "Eve wait all my gear is in my hum-" Eve cut me off by tossing me the keys to my hummer, "Whaaaaat!?" I asked, "Oh, Humphrey went and brought it over last night," she said and with that she walked out, Ammy and I had just got in to my hummer down in the garage,"Ok I ment to ask what weapons do you u-" she stopped talking when she saw my weapon collection.

25 mins later...

We were all set up, we had our weapons ready, I was on top of the same building where I set off the C4, Ander was with me on the roof. He's a brown wolf with dark brown eyes, and a white muzzle, he's wearing a brown coat with a high collar, a WWII commander's cap, a dark green t-shirt, dark green cargo pants, and dark brown converse. He was using a ZVI-Falcon with FMJ, extended clip, and ACR scope. "So your the famous assassin? How old are you anyway? You look my age?" Ander asked, "I'm 19" "Whaaaaaat!? I'm 21! What Der Ferk!? I'd think you were 25 or 30 not 19!" I shook my head and looked up seeing that the enemy gang about 50ft away and he saw the thing Ander was talking about. "Ander, get on the radio and tell Eve and the others to take the gang members, and tell her to get Humphrey, Cicles, Sebastian, and Ammy too meet me in the ally down here" I ordered jumping down on to the fire escape which was 5ft down, I hear a popping sound and my ankle didn't hurt anymore I popped it back into place, I smiled and got off the fire escape with my M40A1 on my back and my Swat-556 in my hand. When I got to the bottom I saw everyone I told to meet here, "Ok guys, now 1st Cicles do you hove three packs of C4 and a frag?" I asked he handed me the frag, C4, and detonator "Ok, you guys think you can distract that thing while I set this stuff up?" I asked while pointing to the M3ECK4-W01F, they nodded, "Ok good I need you to lead him near roof side of this building ok?" they nodded again then the plan went into action...

Cicles and Humphrey distracted it toward the building, then when it was half way there it fired some sorta laser blast from it's right arm which made Humphrey and Cicles get knocked back about 12ft into the building, only Humphrey went through a window and Cicles hit the brick that the building, then Ammy and Sebastian drove it another 9ft then I jumped. I grabbed it's head and spun, grabbed on to it's back stuck the 1st C4 pack on the back of the right arm and the other on the left, then took the frag and jammed it into it's back then I jumped off, pulled out the detonator, and yelled just before it shot at Ammy and Sebastian, "Hey! Metal Head!" it turned to see me holding the detonator with a smile. Then *Click* it's back blew off, I smiled then some wolf jumped at me half of his face, it's right arm, and his left hand were robotic I then put the 3rd pack on his back, he didn't notice then I hit the detonator, flesh went everywhere I hit the ground hard then looked up to see Ammy, Sebastian, Humphrey, and Cicles running toward me, Sebastian helped me up then said "Nice Man!" so did Cicles and Humphrey then Ammy hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, I blushed. We ran over to the hideout only to see that our gang was falling back inside, I grabbed my M40A1 and fired every bullet in my clip (12 in total) I reloaded in 2.5 seconds, when I ran out of ammo I grabbed my Swat-556 and shredded them, I killed everyone of the enemy gang members in the head, when I was done Ammy and the rest of the gang members had their jaws dropped, I had killed 32 enemies all with head shots.

Later That Night...

i had finally got in my own room on the 14th floor right at the end of the hall so my only neighbor was Ammy which made me very happy, I moved in it was about a 12ft by 10ft room but, Ammy's was 10ft by 8ft so yeah, I moved all my stuff over that night. When I was done setting everything up I had a shower, after I went down to the HUGE dinning room on the 11th floor. I walked in and Ammy, and the others waved at me to come sit down (by others I mean: Sebastian, Cicles, Pika (which is going to be introduced), Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Ander, Eve, Winston, Salty, Shaky, Mooch, Hutch, Cando, Candy, Sweets, Scar, and Claws) I walked over and sat down by Ammy and Cicles, across from me was Sebastian, Ander, and a yellow she-wolf with black tipped ears, light ruby red eyes, and a black lightning bolt down her back. "Hi guys, oh hey Cicles who's your lady friend?" I asked he blushed and said, "Well, her name is Pika, and we're more than friends," they both held up their hands to revile that they were married, "Ha, cool" then we started eating.

When I was done I went to my room, I was the first one done I got in the elevator and it started to close when someone yelled, "Hold the elevator!" I did as asked then Ammy walked in she was wearing a pink tank top, and light blue short shorts. When we got to our floor we walked down the hall talking about random things, then I went to my room and Ammy asked if she could sleep with me I said yes she came in with me and got in bed, "Hey umm, Ice? I've umm, uh, Ahh screw it I like you!" Then she kissed me I went stone cold, and was blushing as red as a rose, then I replied "Ha I like you to, hey wanna go on a date tomorrow?" I asked she nodded "Yes please," she then snuggled up to me I kissed her on the cheek she giggled and kissed me on the lips, then we drifted off to sleep...

(Ok well there's chapter 2 and hey where did those two little pups go they were listing to my iPod a second ago? -looks around only to see a white and black blur tackle me to the ground licking my face- haha good one you two -their tummies growl- Huh hungry hu? Ok later readers leave a comment!)


	3. Rescue Op part 1

(Ok well I'm going to use the OC sent in from 'humphrey666' ill put the description in the story anyway I'm making eggs and bacon for me, Ice and Ammy so Read On!)

Time Skip 1 year

Ice's p.o.v

Well, last night was our 1 year anniversary to celibrate we went to her favored resturant when we were done eating we went to see a movie, afterwards we went back to our room in the hide out and gave each other our anniversary presents, I got Ammy a solid gold combat knife with her name engraved on it and a silver ring that had a yellow sapphire in it and had 'Ammy I will love you forever' engraved on it. She got me a silver ring with an onyx on it and had 'Ice I will love you with all my heart' engraved on it, then we ended the night with well you know...

I woke up the next morning to the sound of gun fire I literally jumped out of bed then I looked over to my tv and saw Ammy sitting in a beanbag chair playing GTA4, she paused the game looked over at me giggled and said "did I scare you?" "No, just strataled me a little" Once we were dressed we went to the dinning hall for breakfast, when we got there we saw Ander talking to a blonde she-wolf with black eyes and pig-tales, Ammy and I walked over to them the she-wolf was smiling until she noticed me then her ears went against her head and she got behind Ander with her head bearly sticking over his left shoulder. "Oh, hi guys!" Ander said with a smile "Hi Ander, and why is your friend hiding?" "Oh, Kera he's a friend there's no need to be shy," Ander said to her in a sweet tone "Ar-are you sure?" she asked a little timid, Ander nodded then Kera came out from behind Ander and held out her paw to shake. "Kera Grad at your serves" "Haha not so shy now huh?" I said shaking her paw then we sat down together and ate breakfast, when we were done we just started talking about random things until the intercom came on and said "Would Ice, Lilly, Ander, Ammy, Garth, Kate, Pika, and Humphrey report to the meeting room immediately" then it shut off, "I wonder what's up?" Ammy said shrugging "I don't know but, lets go" I said walking to the elevator then hitting the 15th floor button...

When we got to the meeting room we walked in to see Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, Garth, Pika talking amongst them selves, and Eve talking to two older male wolves at the end of the table, the older dark gray wolf cleared his throat and everyone got quiet then took a seat, "Now then first off, Ice my name is Winston leader of the 'Curb Stomp' gang, this is my second in command Tony, and you've already met my wife Eve, now then we have a mission for you all" he said sitting down. "One of our Tech Officers was kidnapped by the 'Voodoo' gang, his name is Orion, and we need to get in there and preform a rescue op. Tony will fill you in on the details, Tony" "Thank you my friend, now their hang out is a night club called 'Jamaican Java' run by Fargo Dr'gon, now then Lilly, Ander, and Ice are going on the inside to rescue Orion, and Ammy and Garth you two will be their cover along with your choice of ten wolves each distracting them from our three "Rescueies" when you get Orion out use this to get an evac" Tony finished tossing what looked like an iPhone to Ander. "Now one last thing Humphrey, Kate, and Pika you are going to sneak in and steal some data that Orion was unable to obtain but, Kate and Humphrey you are there to defend Pika while she gets the data, and Pika get that data as fast as you can its for some weapon that they just sold to the 'Aron' gang, now you have your orders, you have two hours to be ready, you are dismissed!" Tony said as we walked out.

Two hours later...

I had just got my gear set up, I was wearing torn blue jeans, a pair of purple converse, my black t-shirt that had 'Head Shot!' written in purple, then I had a purple bandana over my face, my combat vest fit with 3x frags, my combat ax and knife, then I had my leather biker gloves but, the right glove was wired with ten D batteries up my arm (that would K.O an enemy instantly) and a metal shoulder guard over it, I also was wearing knee pads so I could slide easy, then I had my tack pack with ammo and one small pack of C4. Now the weapons, I'm using my A&O Tac.45 set fitted with silencers and extended clip, Now Ammy's gear: she's wearing cammo cargo pants, a pair of military grade boots, a dark brown short sleeve hoodie, a pair of bullet proof shoulders, a cammo backpack, and a pink paint ball mask with teeth painted around the visor. She's borrowing my Swat-556 with reflex scope, extended clip, FMJ, and arctic camo, she's also using the 44. Magnum with silencer and FMJ that she'd shot out of my hand the first time we met, once we were geared up we walked down to the garage where everyone was waiting. When we got there we saw Lilly first wearing a full set of bullet prof armor that used to be my guess a paint ball set, she was also wearing a pair of purple Vans, she's using duel wield Uzis with silencers, a green skin on the left one and a purple skin on the other. Ander was wearing a metal leg gurd on his left thy, a pair of cammo jeans, bandages around his hands, a tech pad on his right rist so he could hack doors, computers, ect. he's also wearing a 'Green Day' t-shirt, his WWII commander cap, and his brown converse, he's using an MP5 with a silencer, ACR scope, and a flash light on the end of it. Garth had a bullet proof vest, brown cargo pants, a purple baseball with the LMFAO logo on it, a plain green t-shirt, and a pair of brown converse, he was using a death-machine, and a B23R with laser sights. Kate, Pika, and Humphrey were wearing normal clothes but, Humphrey had a B23R down his left shoe and Kate had an SMG stuck down her rear left leg now that we were all set now we go set up at the club...

?'s p.o.v

A light blue wolf with black tipped tale along with the tips of his ears, stripes down his back, and his paws, he also has yellow eyes he's wearing a green t-shirt, a brown cadet's cap, cargo shorts, and a pair of green Vans. I'm tied to a chair and am in serious pain these Jamaican bastards really put some hurt on me I had blood all over my face and a couple broken ribs added to that, I was now in a cell with two guards outside of it armed with AK-47s. I then see a brown wolf with dreadlocks, a pair of black sunglasses, light brown cargo pants, a white under shirt, a tack pack, a cigar in his mouth, a pair of white converse, and what looked like a steel baseball bat in his hand with a cracked skull on the side of it and the words 'Head Buster'. "Hey guys let me in Fargo said for me to ask him some more... questions..." he said in a Jamaican ascent, "Ok Mowen" the guard on the left said opening the door, "Now then if you two wouldn't mind this could get... Messy" he said with a smile they nodded and walked down the hall, now I was scared that I was really gonna get hurt I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth waiting for the worst then I felt the ropes that were holding me to the chair drop I opened my eyes to see him chuckling "Really Mon!? I'm not gonna hurt you I'm gonna get you outa here," Mowen said handing me a Desert Eagle with a silencer "Now lets move Orion," "Hey? Why are you helping me?" he smiled and said "Well lets just say my brother Fargo and I don't see eye to eye..." he said as we walked out into the hall only to see the guards walking down the hall (facing the other way) "Shhh" Mowen said as he raised his bat and *CRACK* the guard to the right fell to the ground with blood coming from his skull, the other guard grabbed a walky-talky off of his vest but, I shot it out of his hand he looked over at me about to raise his gun but, Mowen did the same to him as he did his friend *SPLAT* the guard then fell to the ground cold, "Less go!" Mowen said as we started to sneak down the hall...

Kate's p.o.v

Pika, Humphrey and I had just got into 'Jamaican Java' and we needed to get to the VIP section where the DJ was at, there was the control center where the data was I looked over to Humphrey and nodded he nodded back pulled his B23R and shot the DJ while I pulled my SMG and took down the two guards in front of the VIP section I grabbed a key card and a Desert Eagle and tossed them to Pika she ran to the DJ stand and stuck the disc in And got to work...

Garth's p.o.v

I was sitting in our assault vehicle across the street in an alley, I was sitting in the passenger seat and Hutch was sitting in the drivers seat, "Well I'm bord" Hutch said looking at his watch "oh come on its only been ten minutes Hutch" Ammy said sitting in the seat closest to the rear door "yeah I gues-" he was cut off when we saw about thirty people run out of the club screaming, "Well lets go Hutch!" I said as he turned on the vehicle. We drove in front of the warehouse be side the club where we saw about twenty or thirty guards running to the club we stopped right in front of them, I jumped to the back grabbed my death-machine and said "Deathies First" opened the door jumped out and opened fire... This will be one hell of a fight...

Ice's p.o.v

Lilly, Ander and I had just gotin on the roof of the club and we were looking for the vent shaft, "Hey guys! Over here!" Ander whispered and he pulled the vent top off, we slid down the vent and eventually made it to the basement, we were going down the vent when Lilly held up her paw in a fist telling Ander and I to hold up "ok there's a guard right below us I'm going to drop on him and snap his neck it looks like there are three or four other guards in the room but, you two will take care of them ok?" she said finishing. Ander and I nodded then Lilly took the vent off and dropped down "Here we go..." I thought to my self jumping down with Ander...

Orion's p.o.v

Mowen and I were still sneaking down the halls trying to get to the exit when we were at the intersection of two hallways we heard guards a lot of guards coming our way we got against the wall one of the guard was talking about something "Ok we need to go on defend owa hang out less go mon!" he said running ahead followed by his men. "Hmm, your friends are here to get you so we need to get up top," I nodded we then moved the same way as the guards... I hope this works out ok...

(Ok guys there's chapter 3 of Predator and prey and now Ammy, Ice and I are watching Adventure Time on Cartoon Network and ill see you laters!)


End file.
